Hot Mess
by xSasukesXChickx
Summary: What happens when wild child city girl Sakura Haruno, moves in with her aunt to the crazy suburbia of Konaha. Will she ruin everybodies lives or will she be the breath of fresh air everyone needed? Formally titled A Breath of Fresh Air.


Hey everybody guess what? I'm back, with a new for you guys. If you like the Naruto series and everything its about. Then don't read this story. The only thing that I kept from the whole series in this story is the the characters and the names of some of the places. But if you like the Naruto series with a twist, then you're going to love this story. It's a modern day twist to the lovable series. Everyone is older and are juniors at the prestigious Konaha Academy.

Disclaimer: _**I do not**_ own anything Naruto in this story but the story plot itself.

"Hey Sasuke!" yelled an energetic blonde from across the hall. "What do you want dobe?" The so-called Sasuke asked as he turned around to face the blonde who stood in front of him. "Hey I thought that you said you were going to call me by my real name, Naruto." The blonde whose name was Naruto said with a frown on his face. "Well I lied." Sasuke said with a smirk, as he walked away. He was on his way to class when he bumped into a blur of pink.

Sakura's pov

Why in the world did my parents send me to this hell hole? This school is full of nothing but bullies, prissy prep girls, and annoying boys.I passed a group of boys that were looking at me wide-eyed. Well I can't really blame them, I look hot. This is a new school why not start off with a bang. (She was wearing a pair of faded jean shorts, I white v-neck top and a black cardigan/vest with a pair of black strappy heels and gold accessories, for makeup she had smokey eyes with just a hint of lip gloss and her hair was long and straight.)

I turned around to give them the bird and when I turned back around I bumped into a tall hard thing and fell to the ground. I looked up to see a boy about my age, with a face of a god. Snap out of it Sakura, dammit!

"Watch where your going Pinky."

"I will once you learn how to say, excuse me!"

"Your excused."

"Fuck you." I was starting to get heated.

"Sorry but you'll have to wait in line with the rest of the girls in this school. But I may make an exception this once." He said with a smirk looking me up and down.

"You wish." I huffed as a picked up my stuff and made my way to the office.

Sasuke's pov

"Whoa! She was hot, huh Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed as he nudged his friend in the side. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend as he shrugged. "Whatever I'm going-" He was cut off by the bell. "to class I guess." He finished as he walked away from the blonde. "Ok see you later Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he too scurried off to class.

Pink hair? Who in the world dyes their hair pink? There's something about that girl she's different.

* * *

Sakura's pov

The nerve of that jerk, ahhh! He makes me want to scream. But I have to admit he was pretty hot. No! Sakura noooo! You will not fall for that _tall_, **unemotional**, _sexy_, **rude**, _handsome_, **jerk**, _with a face of a god!!!!_ O noooo.

After what felt like hours of searching, I finally found the office. I was about to walk to the principal's office when I was stopped by a brown-haired woman who I'm guessing is the secretary. "Excuse me can I help you?" She asked me softly. She seemed nice. "Um sure I'm new here and I was just coming to get my schedule. "Oh yes Sakura Haruno, correct?" I nodded. "Ok here's your schedule, a packet on school rules, and your student i.d with your locker number on the back, we used the picture from your last school. And that's everything. Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked with a smile. "Nope that's it, thanks." I also said with a smile as I walked out of the office towards my locker.

When I reached my locker, I was surprised to see a girl with long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail, putting books in it. Wait, she's putting books in my locker! "Um excuse me what are you doing?" I asked her, as I got closer. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm putting my books in my locker." She said with an attitude. "I think that you may have the wrong locker, this one was just assigned to me." I said as calmly as I could, as I held up my i.d. showing her my locker number on the back. "Lemme see that." She said as she snatched it out of my hand and looked it over. "Hey your right, well I guess that we're going to be locker buddies for awhile. I'm Ino Yamanaka and you're…" "Sakura Haruno." I finished for her as I shook her awaiting hand. "Nice to meet you!" She said with a smile. "Yeah I guess." I said as I shoved my things into the locker and started to walk off. "Wait!" She yelled as she, as she hurried to catch up with me. "Yes?" I asked as I stopped and turned around to face her. "Lemme see your schedule."

Sasuke pov

I was sitting in math class with Naruto, staring out of the window bored out of my mind. Now I know what you guys are thinking you're in a class with Naruto? Yep, Naruto isn't such a dobe after all. He's surprisingly good with math, it's his favorite class. "Hey Sasuke look!" Naruto yelled at me, as he nudged me and pointed to a pencil that he was shaking. "Look rubber pencil!" I take back what I said about him, he is a complete dobe. "Naruto how is it that you're this incredibly stupid?" "Spell incredibly." He challenged. "I-n-c-r-e-d-i-b-l-y" I finished with a victorious smirk. "That's not far you were like the spelling bee champ in pre-k-" I looked at him as he stopped talking, and looked at the direction he was concentrated so hard on. He was looking at the door, or in fact who was at the door. In walked Ino Yamanaka, and behind her the feisty pink-haired girl from earlier texting away on her phone. "Hey Sasuke I think your girlfriend is in our class." Naruto whispered, or at least tried to whisper to me. I just rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. The teacher finally noticed that she was standing there and he turned his attention to her. "Hello, may I help you?" Mr. Kakashi asked her. (A/N: You all know what Kakashi looks like, so I don't have to describe him right? Good.) "I'm new." She simply stated not bothering to look up from her text at him. "Oh yes Ms. Haruno, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" "Nope." She said sounding kind of annoyed. I smirked. "Ok well you can take a seat in the back next to Mr. Uchiha there, Sasuke raise your hand please." He said as he looked at me. I raised my hand; she looked at me and raised her eyebrow in confusion. Then **she **smirked and made her way near me.

Sakura pov

Oh my gosh, this school is annoying me. Thank goodness for my phone and for texting because if I didn't have it I would have to listen to that Ino girl who can talk a mile a minute. What was she talking about anyway? Oh yeah about some dude named Shika? Or was it Nika? Oh I don't know and can careless. Anyway where did the teacher tell me to sit? Oh yeah by some dude named Sasuke Uchiha. UCHIHA?!?!? No way there's no way he's related to Itachi that jerk. Hey it's that sexy punk that I bumped into in the hallway. I smirked. I guess this gives me a chance to mess with him a little. Oh Sakura you are so evil.

I walked over to the one called Sasuke he was smirking at me. Ha! If he only knew. "Hey asshole." I said to him with a smile on my face. He glared and was just about to respond back when he was cut off by a purple haired girl. "How dare you talk to my Sasuke-kun like that!" She yelled at me causing everyone to turn around in their seats to check out the scene playing out in front of them. I turned around, no one behind me but Sasuke. Who was she talking to? "Ok now I know you're not talking to me." I said as I looked at her in confusion. "Who else am I talking to whore?" She said as she got up in my face. I laughed out loud; she couldn't be serious could she. I put my finger on her forehead and pushed her head out of my face and got up. "Since you don't know me I'm going to let that one slide, but next time you better watch yourself, bitch." I said as the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the class.

I was in the hall on my way to my next class when I heard my name being called. I turned around and Ino came running up to me. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. "Where did that come from?" Ino asked me in amazement. "What are you talking about?" I asked her as if nothing had just happened in the classroom. "Ok I'll play along." Ino said with a smile. As we walked down the hall, we found ourselves talking the whole time and surprisingly I wasn't annoyed. Sasuke past us and he winked my way, I just smiled and winked back. Maybe I was wrong about him, about Ino, about this whole school. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. Then the bell rang. "You better hurry before you're late for class pinky." Sasuke said to me with a smirk as he coolly brushed past me and made his way to class. Maybe I was right after all.

And there you go people, the first chapter of what will be a great story!!!! Now press that little button down there. Yea that one right there right below this message, the one that says review story. Do it! Do it!


End file.
